<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Предназначение by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719028">Предназначение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020'>WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждения: насилие, смерть персонажей</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF HP Cross Time 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Предназначение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Цинтра пала. Багровые языки пламени расползаются по ветхим перекрытиям домов, облизывая деревянные ставни и стены. От великого королевства Калантэ скоро останутся только угли и пепел.</p><p>Оглядываясь по сторонам, я повсюду вижу смерть. Солдаты Мидгарда жестоко расправляются с каждым: вокруг меня горы трупов с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, со вспоротыми животами и отрубленными конечностями. Женщины, дети, старики, воины: Мидгард не пощадил никого.</p><p>Я чувствую, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и, закашлявшись, падаю на колени в грязь. Меня хватают за волосы и насильно прижимают к холодной земле лицом вниз. Резким движением тяжелого сапога ломают в локте руку, и я захлебываюсь болью, не в силах терпеть этой агонии.</p><p>Память возвращается вспышками и смешивается с воспоминаниями из прошлого. Я — Луна Лавгуд, выпускница школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. </p><p>Я — Цирилла, внучка Калантэ, Львенок из Цинтры. И, кажется, сейчас я умру.</p><p>Солдат Мидгарда разворачивает меня лицом вверх, и я вижу его взгляд, одурманенный жаждой крови и смерти. </p><p>Он резко сдергивает мою мантию.</p><p>— Красивая, — хохочет и спускает штаны.</p><p>Я пытаюсь вырваться, закричать, но из горла вырывается только полузадушенный хрип. Воин ухмыляется и бьет по моему лицу наотмашь ладонью.</p><p>Он входит в меня жестко и резко. Я чувствую, как его член разрывает мою плоть, ощущаю, как по ноге стекает струйка крови.</p><p>Нелепо машу руками, пытаюсь отпихнуть мужчину, высвободиться из его крепкой хватки, хватаю его зубами за ухо, и он недовольно рычит, но не отпускает меня.</p><p>И внезапно безвольно падает на землю, а из артерии хлещет пульсирующая кровь.</p><p>Я поднимаю взгляд. Надо мной стоит мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами, и свет его кошачьих глаз озаряет мою душу.</p><p>— Я долго искал тебя. Ты — мое предназначение.</p><p>Он протягивает мне руку, испачканную в крови и грязи, и...</p><p>...Я просыпаюсь, судорожно хватая ртом прохладный воздух спальни. Невольно провожу рукой по локтю, проверяя, сломана ли рука. Опускаюсь на подушку и закрываю глаза, но в мыслях — лишь желтые глаза и фраза: «Ты — мое предназначение».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>